Fuap Ramah - Noormeen War Angel
Master Fuap Ramah was a Noormeen from the Laahnz Clan that studied under Yoda in the Original Coroscant temple almost 400 years ago. He was over a thousand years old, one of the only Jedi ever trained from an age that was well over the required limit, and by Yoda himself.“Ramah’s subtle body, more fluid than most. His connection to the Force, harmonic. Never has he changed his openness to knowledge or naivety since he was born, from over 700 years. Learning and unlearning, difficult for him are not.” When Talek appeared before Fuap Ramah telling him of his training with Yoda, and he was sent to learn more of Vaapad from him, Master Ramah knew this was a different kind of Creature learning the Ways of the Force. Yoda hadn’t sent him one student during the 740 years he’d been with him. Fuap Ramah instructed his student Jera, a Noormeen Jedi Senior Learner, to take him in and welcome him as an honored guest, being one of Yoda’s own students. She greeted Talek with warm regards and brought him to a humble but excellent room to occupy. Noormeens are not only enduring, but also endowed with certain physical mechanics that allowed them to act as accessible data repositories of interaction and knowledge. The neuro-ports in their heads can be attached to a translator allowing their memories to be recorded. They are also admissible as evidence in testimonies, even their Dreams.Given the power of their mental natures, they mostly communicated through telepathy. Fuap could also access any memory himself instantly. Noormeens were often compared to Pleiadeans with their blond hair and fair complexions (this was not the only tint found of their skins). His eyes glistened with a golden glow, as if his eyes were backlit by golden light, and his skin, a luminescent yellow-blue. And they lived a very long time, usually for a millennium. Defending Angels of War, they were called. Ramah was the epitome of those tales. He was the Defending Angel of War. He was always fair and tolerant, yet his methods as a warrior not without infamy. Throughout the Meta Verse, their kind was related to many names ; Elves, Angels, Gelfling, Necromancer, Seraphim, Nefilim and other references throughout the known and unknown worlds were only a few they were known by. But their infamy was for their boundless compassion; and ability to have Zero Casualties in entire wars. When Noormeens showed up to fight in a battle, it wasn’t long before both sides got disarmed and immobilized. But if there’s death involved, they understand that one’s time is one’s time. Noormeen Telekinesis, trained under a Jedi, made Ramah a formidable mind, not only in strategy, but in Force Manipulation. He’s often been seen with translucent wings, once leaping from a cruiser over 3000 kilometers above the ground attack, only to swoop in through dust and debris under scanners, to side strike an enemy. The Force is more than just a useful ally.